Spainball
Spainball is the Spanish countryball. A history full of corruption, conspirations and extreme bad luck is guaranteed for maybe one of the most developed countries in Europe, because of those factors mentioned previously. Spainball used to have one of the biggest empires in history, but right now she's a frustrated economic vassal of Germanyball. Currently suffering with so many independence movements inside of her. She also has a brother country called Portugalball who is trying to rob Her clay which he also likes to bully. History History of Spain is: First raped by the celts, then raped by the romans, then by the visigoths, then by the Muslims, then got the biggest empire of the world and lost it. Got raped by the french later, then got raped herself and now is being raped by the germans. But also have good relationships with some countries. Relationships *Latin Americaballs -. She wonders what would have happen if was a good mama to them...she worries about her kids sometimes..They used to be good kids...(before she came that is).. ** Argentinaball - They both claim clay that are controlled by UKball. ** WHERE IS MY MADRE'S DAY CARD!!! (gets thrown by a sack of cards and blushing Latins) ** Puerto Ricoball -Who was of el again? Oh, is the hijo with gold. I gavings him Autonomia, but later gave it to gringo because el already was of attackings him. ** Venezuelaball -He claims clay formerly from UKball and currently controlled by Guyanaball. El has a president that dont likings me so much ** Cyprusball - It also claims clay controlled by UKball. * Portugalball - Brother and best friend. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peninsular_War PERO NO SIEMPRE FUE MEJOR AMIGO * Canaryball - My last son. * Philippinesball - Son she had to sell to USABall. * Germanyball - DAMN NAZIS!! Gib monies * Netherlandsball - Son and Rival in FIFA World Cup 2010 and 2014. * Andorraball - His most succesfull son. * Castile and Leónball - Papa * Castilla-La Manchaball - Mama * Cataloniaball and Basqueball - No independencia!!! * Moroccoball - This cobarde es un son of la madre! No tendrás a mis hijos! * UKball - BE GIBBINGS OF GIBRALTUR! MIENTES MIERDA QUE ASPIRA INGLÉS COBARDE! Argentina is of mine too. * ISISball : Mira pendejo yuo are a horrible kebab and yuo murderd paris and if you tried to Remake el puto muslman(AL-ANDALUS)'VOY A MERTER UN MISIL A TU YHIADISTA VIVA RECONQUISTA''''' * USAball - Bastard son who claims my child from Asia. Gallery SPQR ball meets his family1.png VYllbq2.png WFWPO.png Family Pride.png CD0wdzz.png SPQR ball meets his family.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png PIIGS.png NpF2Vl2.png U14CRaj.png Claims.png Españaball - blanda.png|Blanda blanda The Spanish Compromise.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Broken Trident.png 1462946 336851479848540 5836214787270611128 n.png 5047487+ 679f3be77c25f949c03e3d99e94e850a.jpg 1399144 655242471194373 1874013730 o.jpg Letting go.png Jq65TIR.png Invasions.png Independence.png u3Oousq.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png Et7VFQE.png CK5BEHn.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png MczCjUI.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 1i3byEU.png 'w5bXUJi.png 84wEmWH.png 7PFEp9E.png VPmIOS8.png Pakjesavond.png|as Sinterklaas FO85LzY.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png FFzwTVp.png 'rVc7Klw.png DCkITRM.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png History of Europe.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png I8ftf11.png wtB1Rxj.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png G2JPDVu.png History of Europe.png Links *Facebook page *Wiki Polandball (in spanish) es:Españaball fr:Espagneballe nah:Caxtillantapayoli nl:Spanjebal pl:Spainball ru:Испания Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Modern Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:EU Category:Catholic Category:NATO Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:Remove Tulip Category:Latin Category:Characters Category:Europoor Category:Romance Category:Tea Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Euro € Category:Needs More Euro Category:Monarchy Category:Protestant Category:PIIGS Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Former Superpowers Category:Evil Category:Red Yellow Category:World Cup Host Category:OSCE Category:Rape victims Category:Independent Category:Wine Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Iberia Category:Kebab killers Category:GIPSI